If You Tired (Oneshoot)
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: Aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan tersenyum di tempat itu Bahkan ketika kau sedang menderita. karena kesalahpahaman dan kebencian yang tak beralasan Lihatlah ke tempat yang lebih jauh, Mulai sekarang bila kau ingin menangis, bersandar padaku Meskipun aku kurang. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu (Super Junior – Shining Star) SJFict Wanna Read?


**Title : If You Tired**

 **Cast : Member of Super Junior**

 **Genre : Brothership, Hurt, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Bored, Bad Plot, OOC. Fanfic just fanfic. Don't like, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku selalu berharap bahwa kau akan tersenyum di tempat itu_

 _Bahkan ketika kau sedang menderita. karena kesalahpahaman dan kebencian yang tak beralasan_

 _Lihatlah ke tempat yang lebih jauh,_

 _Mulai sekarang bila kau ingin menangis, bersandar padaku_

 _Meskipun aku kurang. Aku akan selalu melindungi mu_

 _(_ _ **Super Junior – Shining Star**_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mereka menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu, tak tahu jika badanku sudah berontak minta istirahat"_

 _._

" _Kalau kau berhenti—mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran"_

 _._

" _ELF tidak boleh masuk. Katanya tempatnya kurang luas, pihak keamanan takut fans grup lain tidak bisa mendapat tempat"_

 _._

" _Aku akan ke China. Aku akan menemui Hankyung hyung dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjenguk Leeteuk hyung"_

 _._

" _Percayalah, jika kau melakukan itu. Bukan hanya kau yang hancur, Kyuhyun-sshi, Super Junior dan Hangeng-sshi juga akan hancur. Jadi—berhentilah sekarang juga"_

 _._

" _Kau tahu tempat yang tepat untuk mereka? Tempat yang sama seperti saat mereka datang. Ditingkat paling rendah"_

 _._

" _Bahkan—meskipun kita berada dinegara yang sama, kota yang sama dan—acara yang sama, kita tak bisa menyapanya"_

 _._

" _Kita ini robot. Robot yang akan terus mengikuti orang yang memegang remotnya. Setidaknya 13 tahun, Kyuhyun"_

 _._

" _Ini tergantung padamu. Jika kau berubah pikiran, aku juga akan berubah pikiran. Jadi—mulainya berpikir, Kyuhyun-sshi"_

 _._

Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas, sepasang matanya menatap datar layar PSP yang menampilkan kalimat paling dibencinya didunia ini 'GAME OVER'. Ia membuang PSP-nya kesembarang arah, kemudian tersenyum sinis. Sama seperti game yang dimainkannya, seberapapun ia bertahan agar menang, rasanya semakin sulit. Dan—mungkin dia juga sudah dalam fase itu—GAME OVER. Mungkin sudah sejak lama, dan dia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

"Kau belum berangkat, Kyuhyun-ie?" suara salah satu kakaknya membuatnya menoleh, menemukan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut basah dan handuk melingkar dilehernya.

"Kau baru bangun Hyuk hyuk? Dasar pemalas" cibirnya.

Eunhyuk –kakaknya yang hari ini mendapat cibiran pertama dari mulut Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar. Sudah biasa baginya mendengar cibiran dari si bungsu. Ia sudah kebal, dan bersyukurlah hari ini ia sedang dalam mood yang bagus jadi ia tak memasang wajah bad mood dan berakhir dengan ejekan lain dari si bungsu.

"Hari ini jadwalku dimulai siang hari, Kyuhyun-ie" Eunhyuk melahap roti isi yang sudah disiapkan Ryeowook. "Tapi—aku harus bertemu manager Jung. Dia bilang ada acara yang bagus untuk kuikuti"

Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerik Eunhyuk. Mulai dari memakan sarapannya dengan tergesa, masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian sampai kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Kakaknya itu tersenyum lebar begitu sadar diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kyu. Kau tak apa sendirian di dorm?" ada nada khawatir yang terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Pemuda pucat itu tertawa mengejek, "Kau pikir aku bocah ingusan, Hyuk!" katanya dengan mata mendelik. "Pergi sana. Wajahmu mengganggu konsentrasiku" usirnya yang langsung disambut cibiran dari Eunhyuk. Pemuda itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali membuang PSP-nya kesembarang arah.

Ia serius soal wajah Eunhyuk yang mengganggu konsentarsinya. Ya. Dalam artian lain dari yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk tentu saja. Melihat senyum lebar diwajah Eunhyuk membuatnya tiba-tiba saja merasa tak rela, merasa ragu akan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya semalam.

"Hai magnae"

Sosok lain datang. Heechul dengan buntalan bulu didekapannya. Ups, ralat. Maksud Kyuhyun adalah—Heebum, kucing milik Heechul yang lebih mirip buntalan bulu. Kucing itu mengeong begitu bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak mengetuk pintu?"

Heechul mendelik, "Memang aku temanmu? Panggil aku 'hyung'!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku pergi. Ada jadwal" katanya. Ia segera memakai mantelnya kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dorm, meninggalkan Heechul yang mengerutkan kening.

"Sial!" keluh Heechul. "Padahal aku berniat mengajaknya menonton DVD konser Wonder Girls"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, berhenti didepan lift namun kemudian buru-buru berjalan kearah tangga darurat. Ia menghela nafas dalam kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana bahagianya ia saat dia diterima menjadi trainee di agensi ini, bagaimana ia begitu bahagia ketika dinyatakan akan segera debut. Ia ingat bagaimana shock-nya dia saat dikenalkan dengan 12 orang yang katanya akan menjadi partner-nya dalam menggapai impiannya menjadi penyanyi. Ia juga ingat bagaimana sulitnya mendapat atensi 12 orang itu, bagaimana ia berusaha mendekatkan diri pada mereka hingga award pertama mereka diacara musik membuat dia diterima. Dia dipeluk, diberikan ucapan; kau juga ikut bekerja keras.

Ia ingat ketika ratusan ELF berdemo menolak member ke-14 yang nyatanya diisukan oleh pihak menagemen, ketika dia berhasil berdiri dipanggung yang sama bersama 12 hyungdeul-nya setelah masa pemulihan. Ia ingat bagaimana mereka berusaha mendapatkan Daesang dengan semua kerja keras mereka. Ia ingat juga saat—

 _Apanya yang tetap terhubung lewat hati? Yang benar saja! Bahkan mereka memaksa dia meninggalkan kami, meninggalkanku dengan kebingungan. Dipaksa memutuskan tali persaudaraan yang dipupuk sejak usia muda, yang dipupuk dengan keringat dan air mata._

 _Sial._

 _Mereka telah sampai batasnya. Dan—kurasa akupun telah sampai batasku._

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda cantik itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Kejadian siang tadi masih menghantuinya ternyata, karena nyatanya sampai terbawa dalam mimpi. Tak lama ia membuka matanya dengan nafas memburu dan keringat diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia buru-buru mengedarkan pandangannya kesekililingnya, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Jungsoo-sshi—anda kenapa?" temannya berdiri dipintu, melongok dirinya yang masih terduduk dengan nafas memburu diatas ranjang single-nya.

"Apa—aku boleh mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi adik-adikku?" tanya Jungsoo –pria cantik itu.

"Ini masih tengah malam, Jungsoo-sshi" temannya menggelengkan kepala. "Ada apa? Anda bermimpi buruk?"

Jungsoo mencoba tersenyum, meski yang terlihat hanya ringisan aneh. Tapi toh temannya itu mengangguk, mencoba tak mencampuri privasi Park Jungsoo. Temannya itu kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Kau—tak boleh seperti itu" katanya dengan suara lirih, dan dia tak bisa kembali tidur dalam keadaan dirinya yang khawatir berlebihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jungsoo tersenyum lebar begitu melihat pemuda pucat itulah yang dibawa temannya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ia segera berdiri, menyambut pemuda pucat itu dengan pelukan hangatnya. Temannya kemudian berpamitan, tak mau mengganggu pertemuan kakak-adik yang dipastikan hanya sebentar itu._

" _Duduklah Kyu" Jungsoo mempersilahkan. Tidak. Dia bahkan menarik Kyu –Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau—tak membuat ulah kan?" katanya antusias. Ini pertama kalinya adik bungsunya itu mengunjunginya sejak dirinya masuk camp militer. Ia tahu bagaimana sibuknya adik bungsunya ini, dan yang biasanya dia lakukan adalah bertanya pada adiknya yang lain tentang si bungsu._

" _Kemarin saat Eunhyuk-ie kemari, dia bercerita kau sempat demam tinggi. Benar itu?" tanyanya. "Dengar Kyu, kau harus me—" Jungsoo menghentikan ocehannya begitu menyadari adiknya itu sejak tadi hanya menatapnya dalam diam, bukan seperti adiknya yang biasanya. Adiknya yang akan mengoceh tentang betapa berjejalannya jadwalnya._

" _Kenapa Kyu? Kau sakit?"_

 _Adiknya, pemuda pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas. Ia rindu kakaknya itu, jadi yang dia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu adalah—_

 _ **Grep**_

— _memeluknya, menyalurkan perasaan resah dan gelisah yang mengganggunya. Wangi tubuh kakaknya memang obat paling mujarab untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya. Wangi tubuh kakak tertuanya memang yang terbaik._

" _Pasti ada masalah kan? Kenapa? Apa—Kangin menjahilimu? Atau—kau bertengkar dengan Heenim?" tanyanya bingung. "Dengar Kyu—"_

" _Aku baik saja, hyung-ie"_

 _Tapi Jungsoo mengenal pemuda pucat itu lama, hampir 9 tahun. Meski nada yang digunakan adiknya itu tenang dan biasa, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya janggal._

" _Jangan membohongiku, Kyu. Kau bertengkar dengan Kangin atau Heenim?" desaknya._

 _Biasanya kedua adiknya itu yang bisa bertengkar hebat dengan si bungsu. Karena adiknya yang lain tak akan tega memarahi si bungsu seperti kedua adiknya itu –Heechul dan Kangin. Tapi—Kangin telah banyak berubah sejak keluar dari camp, adiknya itu jauh lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya jika seseorang seperti Kyuhyun yang notabene-nya sangat jahil sedang melancarkan aksinya._

 _Dan soal Heechul, sepertinya tidak akan berakhir dengan murungnya si bungsu. Meskipun Heechul selalu membentaknya, tapi Jungsoo mengenal Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu yang selalu meng-klaim semau hyung adalah miliknya tak akan sakit hati dengan ucapan Heechul yang kadang diluar kendali. Well, semua adiknya tahu bagaimana sifat Heechul. Dan Jungsoo yakin Kyuhyun juga paham._

" _Aku—bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri"_

 _Jawaban aneh itu berhasil membuat Jungsoo membuka pelukannya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata sewarna lelehan cokelat milik si bungsu. Tak ada emosi yang dilihatnya, Jungsoo seperti melihat mata Kibum atau Yesung –kedua adiknya yang lain, yang tak pernah bisa dibacanya._

" _Aku—sedang bertengkar dengan dua sisi diriku yang berbeda, hyung-ie" mata cokelat Kyuhyun mengerjap, meninggalkan setetes air mata dipipi pucatnya. Ia telah sampai batasnya, dan—mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Semoga._

" _Dan kau—juga hyungdeul yang lain ada disalah satu sisi diriku sedangkan satu sisi lainnya diisi oleh emosiku yang tak terbendung" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap tepat sepasang mata Jungsoo. "Leeteuk hyung—" jeda, "—aku ingin berhenti disini"_

 _ **Deg**_

" _A—apa—maksudmu Kyu?" Jungsoo bisa menebak, tapi—ia tak mau melakukannya. Ia ingin bodoh untuk yang satu ini._

" _Bisakah—kau melepaskanku seperti kau melepaskan Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasanya, member Super Junior tengah sarapan didorm lantai 11. Sungmin dan Ryeowook memasak cukup banyak hari ini, mereka bilang ingin memberikan bekal pada Donghae yang mulai melakukan syuting drama-nya hari ini. Semuanya tengah sarapan sambil membahas kegiatan mereka hari ini ketika ponsel Kangin berdering. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dari Leeteuk hyung?" Donghae bertanya dengan semangat. Sudah sebulan dia tak mengunjungi kakak tertuanya karena jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Ia rindu Leeteuk, rindu omelan Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Leeteuk hyung" Ryeowook berkata heboh, namun ucapannya disambut anggukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Angkat saja hyung. Biarkan anak-anak ini melepas rindu pada ibunya" Shindong nyengir mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat dari Yesung. Atau—itu memang tatapan bisa dari Yesung? Entahlah.

"Aku—harus mengangkatnya Yesung hyung?"

"Matikan saja"

"YA!" koor member Super Junior lain menjawab sahutan asal dari Yesung.

"Kalau Teuk-ie hyung menelpon berarti ada yang perlu dia bicarakan. Tentu saja harus kau angkat, Kangin Kim" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memilih meletakan beberapa sayuran kedalam kandang kura-kuranya.

"Kangin hyung hanya mencoba menghormati Yesung hyung" bisik Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Aktifkan mode loadspeaker Kangin-ah" Yesung berucap tanpa memandang Kangin.

Kangin menurut, menghidupkan mode loadspeaker. "Ha—"

"Kangin-ah!" sapaan Kangin terpotong oleh teriakan Leeteuk dari ujung line. "Kenapa lama sekali?" jika Leeteuk ada dihadapan mereka, Kangin yakin kakaknya itu pasti sedang berkacak pinggang dengan muka merah.

"Maaf hyung, habisnya—"

"Kyuhyun-ie ada disana? Aku mau bicara padanya"

Donghae-lah yang mendengus pertama saat mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Bahkan kakak tersayangnya itu tak menanyakan kabar mereka semua dan malah menanyakan kabar si bungsu. "Mengapa hanya Kyuhyun-ie yang kau tanyakan hyung-ie?" katanya dengan nada merajuk, berharap Leeteuk akan segera meminta maaf karena mengabaikannya –seperti biasanya. Tapi—

"Aku serius, dimana Kyuhyun-ie, Donghae-ya?"

"Tidak ada" ketus pria itu. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Sadar jika Donghae sedang dalam mode ngambek karena merasa diabaikan Leeteuk. Sungguh kekakanakan hyung ikannya itu.

"Tidak—ada? Apa maksudmu, Donghae-ya?"

"Ya tidak ada. Memangnya apa lagi?" Donghae kembali ketempat duduknya sambil mendengus. Eunhyuk disampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

"Kyuhyun-ie menginap dirumahnya di Nowon, Teuk hyung" Sungmin menjawab. "Kau merindukannya? Aku akan menyuru—"

"Aku sudah menghubungi Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Kyuhyun-ie tak pulang ke Nowon, Sungmin-ie" potong Leeteuk.

"Mak—maksud Leeteuk hyung—Kyuhyun-ie menghilang?" suara Donghae tercekat.

"—dia menemuiku kemarin, Hae-ya. Dia bilang—Kyuhyun-ie bilang—" Leeteuk berbicara dengan suara serak, membuat member Super Junior saling pandang dengan jantung berdebar keras dengan sendirinya. Ada yang tidak beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Deg**_

Dua pria tampan berbeda kebangsaan itu terpaku didepan pintu dorm yang terbuka. Percakapan yang dilakukan kakak tertua mereka dan adik-adik mereka seolah memukul telak mereka. Dan jangan lupakan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Leeteuk diujung line sambil terisak.

"Apa—yang harus aku lakukan, Hankyung-ah?" lirih salah satu dari mereka pada pria berkebangsaan China disampingnya. Hankyung –pria China itu, menoleh, melihat luka yang sama seperti yang pernah ditorehkannya dulu.

"Heechul-ah—"

"Hankyung hyung! Heechul hyung!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

"Manager hyung—bolehkah syuting hari ini kita selesaikan sampai disini saja?"

Pria 35 tahun yang sejak tadi mengutak-atik ipad menoleh pada pria tampan yang baru saja menerima telepon, "Ada apa, Kibum-sshi?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Tolong menager hyung, aku ada urusan mendadak"

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi urusan apa? Apa yang harus saya jelaskan pada sutradara dan kru drama? Ingat Kibum-sshi, drama kita kejar tayang" Kibum tahu itu, tapi ini bukan soal itu lagi. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli jika dia dicoret dari daftar pemain. Tapi—

" _Kau harus menjalaninya dengan baik, Kibum-ie. Berjanjilah pada hyung. Jadi—aku bisa melepasmu tanpa beban"_

—ia ingat ucapan Leeteuk malam itu, malam dimana dia akhirnya dibebaskan memilih pilihannya. Leeteuk melepasnya tanpa beban dengan harapan dirinya bahagia, dengan harapan dirinya tak tertekan. Karenanya dia mulai berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, agar—bukan hanya namanya yang dipuji jika dia berhasil memerankan peran dengan apik, tapi nama Super Junior juga akan dipuji.

"Kyuhyun-ie—dia—menghilang" katanya tersendat.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Manager hyung tampak kaget. Pria 35 tahun itu mengangguk cepat. Ia tahu bahwa Kibum tengah berusaha tidak langsung berlari meninggalkan lokasi syuting, bahwa artisnya itu tetap berusaha bersikap profesional meski hatinya sedang begitu gundah.

"Baiklah. Tolong kabari aku jika kau sudah menemukannya" katanya sambil menyodorkan mantel untuk digunakan Kibum. "Aku juga akan ikut mencari Kyuhyun-sshi. Ah mungkin menghubungi manager TVXQ" katanya disambut anggukan singkat oleh Kibum.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia tahu, begitu banyak orang yang menyayangi mereka. Jadi—dia akan tetap menunggu saat itu tiba, saat dirinya kembali pada keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya, mendukung setiap keputusannya meskipun banyak kontra dari luar. Ya, ia akan menunggu saat dirinya kembali menjadi bagian Super Junior secara utuh.

"Terimakasih" katanya sebelum berlalu, melambai pada beberapa fans yang setia meneriakinya sejak break tadi.

 _Kyuhyun-ie, hyung mohon jangan membuatku gila._

Kibum terus berlari, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Ia menerobos dengan gerakan cepat, meminta maaf jika menyenggol seseorang. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tadi, dan dia yakin, adiknya itu masih ada disekitar tempat ini.

 _ **Tap**_

Langkahnya terhenti. Kibum tersenyum melihat sosok yang hampir membuatnya jantungan dalam sepersekian detik setelah menerima telepon dari Leeteuk. Tapi senyumnya menghilang saat Kibum sadar apa yang tengah dilihat Kyuhyun. Poster dirinya yang tengah tersenyum. Fans-nya yang menempelkan itu saat tahu dirinya akan syuting didaerah itu.

"Kyu" Kibum memberanikan diri mendekat, meski harus ia akui, dirinya merasakan ketakutan secara tiba-tiba.

"Senyummu diposter itu—aku menyukainya" ucap Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum pada Kibum ketika kakaknya itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan pandangan berfokus padanya.

Senyum itu, senyum yang Kyuhyun tunjukan sekarang, entah mengapa membuat Kibum takut. Itu bukan senyum jahil yang biasanya Kyuhyun tunjukan, itu—senyum aneh. Dan Kibum merasa takut karenanya.

"Kyuhyun-ie, hyung perlu bicara denganmu"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, namun pandangannya menatap Kibum seolah memberi isyarat Kibum untuk berbicara.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Kyu?"

"Apa?"

"Leeteuk hyung—"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan memotong penjelasan yang baru saja akan dilakukan Kibum. Pemuda pucat itu berdehem setelah pandangan Kibum menajam, "Jadi Leeteuk hyung sudah bercerita padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak bisa Kibum tebak, seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang dia kenal.

"Kurasa—semua hyungdeul sudah tahu. Dan kau membuat hyungdeul khawatir"

"Tapi aku tak berniat membatalkan keputusanku"

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?"

"Tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau—seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal"

"Ya. Kaupun sama. Kau bukan Kibum yang kukenal"

Telak.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, mengabaikan ucapan Yesung yang mengatakan bahwa menghela nafas sama dengan membuang keberuntungan. Pemuda itu menatap datar kedepan, tak ada fokus yang dicapai sepasang mata cokelatnya. Ia hanya memandang kedepan, kearah gelapnya malam, dibawah dinginnya malam dikota Seoul. Ia suka tempat ini. Atap apartemen mereka. Dulu, setiap dia merasa lelah, merasa telah mencapai batasnya, ia akan kemari, menenangkan diri kemudian kembali dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang—

"Ternyata kau memang disini"

 _ **Deg**_

Ia menoleh dengan ragu, mendapati kakak sulungnya ada disana, berdiri dengan nafas memburu dan wajah merah. Tidak. Bahkan dia juga melihat kakaknya yang lain. 12. Kalau Kyuhyun tak salah hitung. _12?_ Mata Kyuhyun membulat, menemukan sosok Hankyung berdiri disamping Heechul dan Kibum disisi lain Heechul.

"Hankyung hyung?"

Hankyung menunjukan senyum khas-nya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang masih menunjukan wajah shock kemudian memeluknya. Ia rindu adik bungsunya ini. Sudah lama ia ingin memeluk adik bungsunya seperti saat ini. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu disalah satu acara di China, mereka hanya saling bertatapan dengan senyum diwajah mereka. Padahal ia ingin melakukan lebih, ia ingin memeluk satu persatu adiknya.

"Anak nakal! Seharusnya kau menyambutku didorm kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, meninggalkan setetes air mata dipipinya. Ini benar Hankyung hyung-nya kan? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Kyu—hyun-ie—"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung-ie" akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun juga balas memeluk Hankyung, membuat member Super Junior yang lain saling pandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka duduk melingkar diruang tamu dorm Super Junior dilantai 11. Tidak ada yang mengantuk meski jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Semuanya butuh penjelasan dari si bungsu, namun sejak berhasil ditarik Hankyung dan Sungmin masuk kedalam dorm, Kyuhyun belum juga berbicara. Pemuda pucat itu masih setia dalam diamnya.

"Hyun-ah" Kangin-lah yang pertama membuka suara atas diamnya mereka semua. "Kami sedang menunggu penjelasanmu" jelasnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Aku" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya setelah berhasil menatap satu persatu hyungdeul-nya. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang ke tahun 2007, salah satu tahun tersulit bagi mereka –terlebih bagi dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ketika ingat semua yang terjadi ditahun 2007, ia merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia. Bayangkan, dia selamat dari kecelakaan maut, diselamatkan mimpinya oleh Ayahnya dan—akhirnya bisa kembali berada sepanggung bersama 12 kakaknya, ah dan jangan lupakan sambutan hangat semua fans.

"Yang kudengar dari Jungsoo, pasti salahkan, Kim Kyuhyun?" itu suara Heechul, membuyarkan bayang-bayang tahun 2007.

"Itu benar" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menjawab keraguan Heechul dengan tegas. "Entah apa yang Leeteuk hyung katakan pada kalian, tapi—kurasa itu benar"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Aku telah mencapai batasku" Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Aku tahu kau bukan seseorang yang mudah mencapai batasnya. Bahkan jika itu terjadi, kau akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kami mengenalmu, magnae. Sangat mengenalmu" Siwon menatap tepat pada sepasang mata Kyuhyun.

"Siwon benar. Kau bahkan memaksa tubuhmu yang masih dalam masa pemulihan itu untuk menyempurnakan panggung kita, Kyu. Kau ingat? Kau mendapat sambutan bukan hanya dari fans kita, bukan hanya dari ELF tapi juga semua yang hadir disana" Donghae menambahkan.

 _ **Sret**_

Kyuhyun memutus kontak matanya dengan Siwon, menatap Leeteuk yang sekarang tengah merangkulnya dengan posesif. "Jika itu sudah keputusan finalmu maka hyung akan melepasmu"

"HYUNG!" seruan protes terdengar, memekakan telinga.

"Aku tak mau kau tertekan, Kyu. Itulah alasan aku melepasmu" Leeteuk melanjutkan, mengabaikan teriakan dan tatapan protes adik-adiknya yang lain. "Tapi, kau harus ingat ucapanku ini Kyu. Apapun yang diucapkan oleh orang lain, jangan mempercayainya. Ingatlah perjanjian kita—tutup mata tutup telinga, bicara lewat hati. Karena kita yang tahu dimana hati kita berada"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tidak masalah seberapa nakal dan merepotkannya kamu. Kami tidak akan marah. Kami dengan tulus berdoa agar kau kembali ke sisi kami. Kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama. Setelah kau sembuh dan kembali bersama kami. Bawakan untuk kami, lagu 'A Whole New World'."_

 **.**

" _Ketika kami menyanyi bersama Kyuhyun-sshi, bahkan seandainya ia hanya bernyanyi bersama kami, saya sudah merasa sangat senang."_

 **.**

" _Kau tahu? 4 hari itu adalah 4 hari terlama seumur hidupku"_

 **.**

" _Dan untuk magnae kami, Kyuhyun-ie. Hyung berdoa agar kau segera sembuh. Jika kau kembali beraktifitas bersama member Super Junior, hyung tidak akan marah bahkan jika kau menggoda dan bermain-main. Jadilah kuat, arrachi?"_

 **.**

 _"Tentu saja, kita kan namja, jadi lagu cinta ini tentu untuk yeoja. Tapi sebenarnya kami menujukannya untuk magnae kesayangan kami juga."_

 **.**

 _"Aku akan pinjamkan kekuatanku untukmu. Ada kalanya, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kekerasan hanya dengan kelembutan. Ada kalanya, kekerasan itu memerlukan kekuatan juga untuk menaklukkannya."_

 **.**

" _Kita masih bisa berkumpul semua dan melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama… Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tukar dengan apapun."_

 **.**

 _"Kau lah yang membuatku mengucapkan permohonan tadi, Kyuhyunnie. Aku sangat berharap kau selalu selamat dan sehat. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Semoga kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atas semua usahamu."_

 **.**

" _Uri magnae yang tampan dan imut, kau harus segera sehat!"_

 **.**

" _Kita akan buktikan kepada seonsaengnim, bahwa di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak dihitung dengan untung rugi, tidak lekang oleh waktu, tidak bisa terpisah oleh tempat."_

 **.**

 _"Aku tahu kau kuat, Gui Xian. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungimu, melindungi kalian semua."_

 **.**

 _"Kalau kau lelah, kami akan menjadi kekuatanmu."_

 **.**

" _Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, Kyuhyun-ie? Bahwa tanpamu—Super Junior bukanlah Super Junior?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melirik nakas, melihat foto berpigura saat mereka masih ber-13, itu hadiah dari Leeteuk saat dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan seketika matanya memanas ketika mengingat sesuatu.

 **.**

" _Kau sudah melihatnya?"_

" _Apa? Apa? Siwon hyung menyampaikan pesanku langsung pada Hankyung hyung?"_

" _Ini"_

 _Eunhyuk menunjukan laptopnya yang sedang memutar sebuah fan-video dari seorang fans mereka dari China. Dan sepasang mata cokelat Kyuhyun meremang, tertutup oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi wajahnya. Video itu menampilkan restoran dimsum milik Ibu Hankyung, dimana didalam restoran itu terdapat banyak sekali foto Super Junior dari debut. Bahkan album ke-enam mereka juga terpasang disana, beserta 'thanks to' milik Kyuhyun yang dipasang disana._

' _ **...yang kurindukan Hankyung-ie hyung..."**_

 **.**

" _Jadi—kau sudah mengamil keputusan, Kyu?"_

" _Ya"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Do your best and leave the rest to God. Itu artinya kita diminta untuk berusaha bukan untuk berhasil. Keberhasilan dan kegagalan itu urusan yang diatas, hyung"_

" _Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah bilang kalau aku jenius karena bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu. 1000 hari dari sekarang, Kyuhyun-ie, 1000 hari dari sekarang. Aku akan menjalaninya sebelum aku menyebut diriku sebagai seorang aktor"_

 **.**

"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku berniat meninggalkan mereka karena terlalu lelah tertekan?"

"Bahkan—Kibum hyung mengorbankan 1000 hari-nya untuk kami dan Hankyung hyung, hyung China-ku itu tak pernah melupakan kami"

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang memasukan Tensire ke kamarku?!"

"Ya Tuhan. Kenapa ada nasi ditempat makan Ddangkoma?"

"Woaah apa terjadi gempa? Dapurku berantakan!"

Sungmin menatap tak paham pada keributan yang terjadi pagi itu. Ia baru selesai mandi dan mendapati teriakan saling bersautan dari member Super Junior yang lain. Pemuda itu mendekati Ryeowook yang tampak tengah membersihkan sesuatu di dapur mini mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ryeowook-ah?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada gempa. Barang-barang ini berantakan disini" Ryeowook menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Ini bekas dipakai" komentar Shindong yang datang sambil menujuk panci. Sungmin mengangguk ketika melihat panci yang ditunjuk Shindong. "Tapi siapa yang sudah—" tiba-tiba Shindong menghentikan pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu menatap pada Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menghentikan acara mari-berberes-dapur.

"Ini bekas memasak ramyeon" Eunhyuk ikut bergabung. "Dan satu-satunya yang hobi memakan makanan instan ini ya Kyuhyun" lanjutnya disambut anggukan Shindong dan Sungmin.

"Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun-ie kelaparan. Dia memasak 2 bungkus ramyeon" Donghae yang baru datang menunjukan dua bungkus ramyeon yang dibuang sembarangan oleh pembuat kegemparan pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun melambai pada mobil Ahra yang baru saja berlalu. Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu melirik pada beberapa paper bag ditangannya. Kakak cantiknya itu memang suka sekali membekalinya makanan, katanya untuk disimpan didorm. Dan dia bersyukur karena itu, karena Ahra juga akan membelikan beberapa makanan instan kesukaannya yang kadang dilarang Leeteuk untuk dibeli dari supermarket. Bukankah artinya dia bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan?

Setelah sudah tak melihat mobil Ahra, Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk kedalam gedung apartemen. Ia tersenyum pada beberapa fans yang menyapanya bahkan membungkuk hormat ketika seorang kakek mengenalinya dan mengatakan bahwa cucunya adalah penggemar Super Junior.

"Gamsahamnida" katanya sambil menyalami sang kakek kemudian masuk kedalam lift yang terbuka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil bahkan nyaris tertawa ketika mengingat ia pernah salah memencet angka 12 menjadi 21 dulu. Sehingga member lain mulai meragukan piagam olimpiade yang dibanggakannya itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia tak pernah lagi melakukannya untuk hyung-deul karena mereka menolaknya dan kadang menyuruhnya berdiri dipaling pojok bersama Leeteuk. Tsk—menyebalkan.

 _ **Ting**_

Kyuhyun melangkah lebar menuju dorm Super Junior. Dia mengernyit ketika ponselnya bergetar dan nama Ahra terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Apakah noona-nya itu begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai belum 15 menit berlalu sudah menelponnya? Ah—Ahra memang seperti itu kan? Noona-nya yang cantik itu lebih menganggapnya anak daripada seorang adik.

"Ada apa, noona?"

" _ **Kau sudah sampai?"**_

"Hampir. Aku sudah berdiri didepan dorm dan sedang memasukan password"

" _ **Syukurlah. Ah—noona sudah menanyakan jadwalmu pada manager hyung, dia bilang kau libur besok. Mau pergi menonton bersamaku?"**_

"Tentu saja. Jemput aku jam 1"

" _ **Arraseo. Istirahatlah setelah ini. Jangan berani menyentuh 'kekasihmu' atau kubatalkan janjiku membelikanmu PSP baru"**_

"Aku mengerti noona sayang. Annyeong"

 _ **Klik**_

Pintu dorm terbuka dan Kyuhyun buru-buru masuk. Ia sedikit bergidik menyadari udara diluar begitu dingin. Setelah ini ia memang harus beristirahat. Ia benar-benar takut dengan ancaman Ahra. Kakaknya itu sama mengerikannya dengan Heechul hyung-nya, dia tak tahu siapa yang akan ditelepon kakaknya dan daripada memikirkannya bukankah lebih baik ia mengurung diri dikamar dengan selimut tebal? Jadi nanti saat ada salah seorang hyung yang menjadi mata-mata untuk Ahra, hyung-nya itu bisa melihatnya berebahan dikamar. Ide bagus!

"Kyuhyun?!"

"Huh?!"

Kyuhyun terduyung kebelakang sampai membentuk pintu ketika mendapati hyung-deul berdiri didepannya secara tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu mengeluh, mengelus dadanya sambil menghela nafas lega. Apakah hyung-deulnya tak tahu kalau perilaku mereka bisa membuatnya jantungan?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?! Mengagetkanku saja! Menyebalkan!"

Setelah mendengus keras didepan hyungdeul, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari sana untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu kamarnya, sebuah lengan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, Leeteuk berdiri disana dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikannya.

"Hyung belum kembali ke camp?" tanyanya.

"Kau demam, kau tahu? Mengapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau mau aku kembali ke camp sedangkan perasaanku tidak tenang?"

Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang keluarga, menyuruh magnae-nya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun yang bingung melakukan yang diminta Leeteuk tanpa membantah. Ia melirik sekitar, mendapati Hangeng dan Kibum masih disana juga. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menghangat. Ada perasaan tenang dan damai yang dirasakannya.

"Setidaknya—jika kau mau kembali kerumahmu, kau ijin dulu pada kami"

 _Eh?_

"Meski aku bilang akan melepasmu, kau tak berhak pergi tiba-tiba begitu"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu tinggal di Nowon?"

"Kyuhyun-ie jangan kembali ke Nowon. Aku kesepian kalau kau tidak ada. Nanti tak ada yang menjahiliku lagi"

Dan pertanyaan dan pernyataan serupa kembali didengar Kyuhyun dari member Super Junior lain, membuat pemuda itu mulai merasa bahwa semua member tertular kecerewetan Kangin.

"Hyungdeul apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?"

"Heh?!"

"Siapa yang akan tinggal di Nowon?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi memang?" Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun diangguki member lain.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Satpam didepan bilang dia berbicara denganmu pagi-pagi sekali. Dan kau bilang mau ke Nowon dengan membawa koper besar"

"Dan kalian percaya?"

"Kami tak menemukan beberapa bajumu dikamar"

"Kalian memeriksa kamarku? Lemariku? Yang benar saja?!"

"Mengapa jadi kau yang marah pabbo?! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu sampai tidak sarapan dan makan siang, bahkan kami belum makan malam. Dan kau mengkhawatirkan kamarmu dan lemarimu? Benar-benar kurang ajar!" Heechul menggeram kesal.

"Itu tempat private hyung! Dan mengapa kau mengatai aku pabbo?"

"Ah Jungsoo-ya, aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang" Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan intimidasi andalannya. Dan jawabannya adalah gelengan kepala dari Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak berniat pindah ke Nowon?" giliran Kibum yang buka suara. Kyuhyun menggeleng bingung.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi Ahra noona yang datang dari Austria sekalian membawa bajuku yang sudah tidak terpakai seperti pesan Eomma"

"Setidaknya kau meminta ijin. Kami sampai kehilangan selera makan karena mengkhawatirkanmu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian menunjuk memo yang ditempelkan dipintu lemari es dengan magnet kulkas. "Aku menulis memo disana" katanya dengan tatapan datar. Ketika member Super Junior masih memproses ucapannya, ia segera berdiri, ia butuh istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam kondisi mata yang sulit terbuka. Rasanya berat, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit membuka matanya. Ia melenguh, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengucek matanya. Dan ketika berhasil membuka matanya, pemandangan didepannya benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Apa hyungdeul-nya tak ada jadwal? Mengapa mengerubunginya begitu?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Mana yang sakit?" Donghae yang duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun mulai memijit lengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" suara Kyuhyun berhasil keluar. Serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kau demam, Kyu. Semalam" suara Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun mencari sosok khas itu diantara banyak kepala yang dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sosok Hankyung dengan celemek bermotif pikachu dan sepiring nasi goreng Beijing andalannya. Ya. Kyuhyun tahu tentu saja. Wangi ini, dia tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Hankyung-ie hyung" lirihnya.

"Makanlah"

"Aku merindukan ini" ucap Kyuhyun ketika dirinya berhasil duduk dengan dibantu Sungmin dan memegang sepiring nasi goreng. Ia yakin matanya berembun sekarang. Pandangannya mengabur. "Dan suasana ini" katanya.

 _ **Tes**_

"Oh sial" magnae Super Junior itu mengumpat ketika setetes air mata jatuh dipipi chubby-nya. Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun. "Maaf"

"Huh?"

"Aku tak akan mengatakan itu lagi, Leeteuk hyung. Hyungdeul. Maaf"

"Kyu"

"Aku bahkan tak akan memikirkan itu lagi. Benar, tak akan memikirkan itu lagi" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat satu per satu member Super Junior dan senyum tulus itu mengembang diwajahnya. "Maaf karena pernah berpikir seperti itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Aku tahu kau tertekan" Leeteuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar takut ketika kau mengatakan hal itu, kau tahu? Mulai sekarang, jangan suka menyimpan masalahmu sendiri lagi. Bicaralah pada hyung yang lain atau padaku"

"Tapi berkat ucapanmu itu, kau berhasil membawa Kibum-ie kembali" Eunhyuk menyengir begitu semua atensi tertuju padanya. Dia yang berdiri disamping Kibum langsung merangkul adiknya itu dengan posesif. "Kibum-ie, seringlah main-main kemari"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Dia sibuk, Hyuk" sindirnya sambil mulai memakan nasi goreng dipangkuannya.

"Ah benar. Dia syuting Film baru dan drama" Shindong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku pergi dari lokasi syuting, Kyuhyun" suara dingin khas Kibum membuat suasana mendadak suram.

"Benarkah?" acuh Kyuhyun mendongkrak.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" melunak dan Heechul serta Siwon saling pandang dengan senyum karenanya.

"Ya. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kepalaku pasti terbentur kemarin" katanya mengkahiri.

 ***END***

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Ketika kami pergi di Cina, para fans akan selalu mengangkat spanduk besar, ada juga yang Super Junior. Setiap kali saya melihat spanduk ini, saya akan mulai menghitung anggota kami, dari 1 sampai 13. Ketika saya mencapai 13, rasanya seolah-olah para member bersama-sama lagi. Saya selalu percaya, berpisah hanyalah masalah waktu. Kami pasti akan kembali dan berada di sisi mereka lagi.**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

" _ **Di masa lalu, kita selalu punya kegiatan terpisah. Banyak yang telah menyatakan ketidaksukaan mereka tentang hal itu. Tetapi saya selalu mengatakan pada penggemar saya, kami memiliki 13 anggota dan selalu memiliki 13. Penentuan ini harus hadir dalam diri kita. SJ adalah rumah kita, rumah yang tidak akan meninggalkan atau lupa setiap anggota. Meskipun rumah ini tidak besar, tetapi setiap orang dari kita, membutuhkannya.**_ _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Kyuhyun-ie!"

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari lobi stasiun TV MBC itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah kiri, dan sepasang matanya terbelakak mendapati Kibum berdiri didepan mobilnya. Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum setelah memaksa manager hyung pulang lebih dulu.

"Kau free?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangguk, tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun melongok kedalam mobilnya.

"Dimana manager hyung?"

"Pulang" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Ku traktir kau minum kopi" katanya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung disana.

"Kyu?"

"Aku ada latihan dengan Yesung hyung" tolaknya, hendak berjalan menjauh ketika lengannya dicekal Kibum.

"Kita perlu bicara kan?"

"Kurasa tidak"

"Kita perlu bicara!" tegas Kibum. Pemuda itu menarik Kyuhyun mendekati mobilnya, membuka pintu kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk ketika pintu mobil ditutup Kibum dengan keras. Kakaknya itu segera berlari kesisi yang lain, membuka pintu dengan tergesa. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika Kibum mendudukan dirinya dibalik kemudi, menstarter mobil kemudian melajukan mobil berwarna merah itu membelah jalanan Seoul.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kau marah!"

"Aish, kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan Kibum hyung!" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Aku benar-benar tak marah padamu"

Kibum tersenyum kecil, "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengarmu memanggilku begitu, 'Kibum hyung'. Itu terdengar lebih baik, Kyu. Apa yang kau mau?"

Kibum ingat, Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya dan Ryeowook dengan panggilan 'hyung' jika magnae-nya itu menginginkan sesuatu atau dalam mode bermanja-manja. Jika tidak, maka Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya dan Ryeowook dengan suffix '-ah'. Sedikit menjengkelkan memang.

"Belikan aku PSP keluaran terbaru" katanya dengan semangat. "Kau pasti banyak uang kan melihat betapa sibuknya dirimu? Sebenarnya Ahra noona sudah berjanji mau membelikan untukku, tapi dia baru kembali ke Seoul beberapa bulan lagi. Aku bla bla bla"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar disampingnya. Inilah Kyuhyun yang dia kenal, yang selalu bersemangat dan cerewet. Kyuhyun adiknya. Dan dia berjanji, dia akan tetap menunggu saat itu tiba. Saat dirinya kembali menjadi hyung seutuhnya untuk Kyuhyun. Sampai saat itu tiba, ia akan menjalani semua pilihannya dengan baik, seperti yang dia janjikan pada Leeteuk dan hyungdeul yang lain. Hingga saat dia mendapat award pertama dan nama Super Junior juga akan terangkat bersamanya. Ya. Begitu. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Heechul melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai MC.

 ***END***

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Semua yang bercetak miring dengan garis bawah diatas pas Kyu ngeliatin foto mereka ber-13 adalah diambil dari fanfic 'Falling Star' dan 'Rising Star' karya Iyagi1745 unnie. Dia salah satu author favoritku didunia fanfiction.

Dan untuk yang bercetak miring sebelum epilog, itu adalah kalimat dari Ryeowook (yang pertama) dan Leeteuk (yang kedua).

Fanfic just fanfic ya? Ini Cuma ide gila yang saya punya dan semoga berhasil saya tuangin dalam bentuk fanfic.

Setting fanfic ini pas jaman Leeteuk wamil karena memang fanfic ini aku buat tahun 2012 dan Yesung belum wamil.

Oh iya elamat jalan buat Donghae, Eunhyuk sama Siwon oppa yang bakal wamil tahun ini. We'll never leave *janji* ELF bakal nunggu kalian.

Last—mind to RnR?

Annyeong *bow*


End file.
